Rain
by Creamecream
Summary: Japan is always right when it comes to the weather. not that Lithuania cares about getting wet. T for light cursing/sexual mentions and hints. One-shot. JpnLith. Pure fluff.


I hope I'm not too late to say this…First Real Lithuania x Japan fanfic on ! I adore this couple so much! 3

Spell check told me to change some things to other things that seemed a bit off….excuse him, he's drunk.

Disclaimer-Bumble Bees and Lollipops!

…

The light of the dawn was soft and welcoming. it's pale light lighting the gray sky. Well, it may have been pale. But Japan, as he watched the sky for his window, his hands folded under his chin. Assumed that the pale sky was hiding a rainy day.

Japan felt arms snake around his waist and turned to face the other man in the room.

"What are you doing?" Lithuania asked Japan, tilting his head to the side like a confused dog.

"Watching the sky," Japan muttered, stroking one of Lithuania's arms absent mindedly. "Looks like it'll rain any day now or something."

Lithuania nodded as Japan talked, then pulled the other closer to him. "I don't care about the rain. You're with me, that's all I care about right now." he pressed his lips to Japan's neck and buried his face into Japan's shoulder.

Japan's eyes flipped back to the window as he tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's brown hair, playing with the dark strands rather roughly. Only a squeak of pain from the Lithuanian pulled Japan's attention back from the sky.

"Sorry." Japan mumbled out an apology once he realized how tightly he had been massaging Lithuania's scalp. He pulled on Lithuania's hand and placed his other hand upon Lithuania's shoulder in order to guide the other man back into his embrace.

Lithuania shrugged Japan's hands off but quickly curled his own hands around Japan's shoulders and pushed him lightly until his back hit the wall with a dull thump. Before the Japanese man could processes what his lover was doing, Lithuania captured Japan's lips with his own.

Slowly Japan wrapped his arms around Lithuania's back. Kissing the other back lightly. slightly shivering in Lithuania's embrace.

"Mmh…you taste like pocky." Lithuania said when he pulled away from the other nation, licking his lips lazily. "I had some earlier." Japan murmured. His dark eyes half-lidded and slightly glazed from Lithuania's kiss, which caused Lithuania to giggle softly.

"You're adorable," the Lithuanian said, kissing his lover's cheeks lightly. "Really adorable."

Japan just nodded and pulled Lithuania closer again to rest his head on the other's shoulder. "Only with you do I get like this…" Japan breathed, kissing Lithuania's dark hair.

"I see, well good." Lithuania chuckled, rubbing Japan's back. "I wouldn't want anyone else vying for any of your attrition, now would I?"

Japan opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden noise made him snap his head to look out the window. Just as he thought.

"It's raining," Japan murmured, tilting his head to give Lithuania a side-ways glace. "I told you so" a barely visible trace of a smirk appearing on the Japanese man's lips.

"Mhem…" Lithuania nodded absent mindedly, kissing the side of Japan's mouth.

"It's going to be worse soon…." Japan mused, ignoring Lithuania's lips as they trailed down his neck. "We need to close the window..."

Japan reached to pull the window closed but Lithuania captured his hand with his own and kissed the top of it. "I love you." Lithuania purred suddenly which caused Japan to blink at him.

"I…I love you too." Japan whispered faintly, his dark eyes shining. Lithuania smiled brightly at the other man as he spoke then wrapped him in his arms.

"I love you so much; I don't want to see you with anyone else."

Japan gasped silently, his mouth agape. Both men just stood like that for a few moments. Japan finally curling his arms around Lithuania's waist, hugging his lover and rocking with him slightly from side-to-side.

"I adore you more than anything." Japan whispered into Lithuania's ear, stroking the dark strands of Lithuania's hair with the pads of his fingers lightly, entangling his hand in the other male's brown hair.

Lithuania smiled against Japan's neck and Japan snuggled his face into Lithuania's shoulder. Which is until a small dripping sound made Japan look up and his eyes became wide at the sight of the wet floor.

"Drat!" the Japanese man cursed, removing himself from Lithuania's arms who watched as Japan scurried into the kitchen, then returned with a towel a few moments later to blot up the mess. Unfortunately only resulted in rain falling though the window in a sudden heavy shower, recoating the floor and dosing Japan in water.

Lithuania covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his giggles as his boyfriend cursed quietly. The brown haired nation then moved over to Japan's side, shutting the window securely and taking a seat on the wet floor beside Japan.

"You'll get wet..." Japan muttered, glancing over at Lithuania, to which Lithuania replied with a nod of his head. "And you're already wet, so let's be wet together!" Lithuania chirped a soft smile on his face as he grabbed Japan's arms and pulled him over.

"Wet together sounds nice..." Japan said softly, his voice trailing off at the end, shyly removing his eyes from the Lithuanian to look at the floor.

Gasping at how wet the floor had become, not to mention the mass of the puddle the nations were sitting in. Japan tried to scramble for the towel that had fallen out of his hands a bit earlier, but Lithuania tightened his arms around the other man once he felt him trying to remove himself from his arms.

"Not this time, you can't escape from me now." Lithuania said, giving Japan a suggestive smirk when the man's dark eyes looked back at him.

"I don't want you to get the bed wet." Japan said bluntly, crossing his arms as best as he could while being entangled in Lithuania's embrace. "who said we'd have to get the bed wet?" Lithuania muttered, brushing his lips on Japan's ear and in his black hair so Japan couldn't see his smile when he felt the other male heat up.

"I...um….I….no…I don't…" Japan stammered, attempting once again to remove himself from Lithuania's arms but more franticly this time.

Lithuania laughed and released Japan, who stumbled away half-heartedly to rescue the towel from the wet floor boards.

"I was kidding." Lithuania said. Standing up, he walked slowly over to Japan, who looked up at him, confused. "I'll wait until we're dry. How about that?" the Lithuania man purred into his lover's ear, causing the Japanese man to jolt.

"We'll see." Japan muttered softly. Moving when Lithuania tried to capture him in his arms again, causing Lithuania to only grip at the air for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Lithuania immediately asked. Holding his arms out, lightly moving his arms to invite Japan into them. "Nothing." Japan replied, not looking at his lover and scrubbing the floor roughly with the damp towel. "You and I both know that that's a load of lies." Lithuania huffed, crossing his arms and pouting jokingly.

Japan squeaked when Lithuania suddenly took hold of Japan's arms and pulled him into his arms. "Lotus blossom, what's wrong?" Lithuania asked quietly.

"I love you..." Japan murmured softly, wrapping his arms around Lithuania's shoulders and burying his face into the cloth.

"He's not here, I am, and you don't have to worry about him." Lithuania whispered, stroking Japan's dark hair while Japan trembled, nuzzling Lithuania.

They stayed like that, wet and shivering on the ground, wrapped in each other's arms for a long while, until Japan let out a soft yawn which caused Lithuania to smile warmly at his lover.

"Let's get you to bed." Lithuania muttered, but he quickly stammered when Japan glared at him. "Not like that! Sleep! Sleep!"

"I was just kidding…" Japan muttered a small smile on his face which made Lithuania's face light up.

Lithuania lifted Japan in his arms slowly, slightly rocking him in his arms. "What about the floor?" Japan muttered sleepily while he nuzzled into the crook of Lithuania's neck. "I'll clean it in the morning." Lithuania whispered.

Lithuania tucked Japan softly into his bed, taking care not to wake his lover up. The brown haired nation then crawled onto the mattress after his boyfriend, snuggling against the Japanese man before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Lithuania slept heavily, but he was still awoken by a small shriek from Japan.

"What? What's wrong?!" Lithuania hissed, fearing that someone was hurting his lover, but when he saw Japan he could tell that the man was angry with him.

"What did I do?" The Lithuania man asked softly, and Japan took a step over to Lithuania's side.

"Lithuania! You Got My Bed All WET!" Japan hissed. Which caused Lithuania to chuckle, but Japan stopped the laughter from seeping from Lithuania's lips by smacking him on the head.

…

No, you're not supposed to know who their talking about, most likely an old boyfriend of Japan's.


End file.
